


That's My Child!

by RSeamonster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce is great but he's not great at physical affection, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, Dick Grayson has a thing for taking in strays, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick and Jason cuddle, Dick makes bad decisions but it turns out alright, Fluff, I just want them to cuddle, Jason Todd is a Street Kid, No beta we die like Catherine Todd, Platonic Affection, Platonic Cuddling, Please don't judge me, Possibly Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved, i wrote this in two hours, jason todd is a baby, touch-starved bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSeamonster/pseuds/RSeamonster
Summary: AU where Jason finds Robin in need of help, they end up cuddling because they both need affection.Dick adopts Jason as his brother and Bruce just has to deal with it.Very self serving.If it sucks please don't hate me I never let anyone read my stuff.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	That's My Child!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/gifts).



Jason hopped off the back of a delivery truck and into the back alley that would lead to his most recent hideout. He fingered the small roll of money in his pocket as he slouched over and trudged through the snow. It was 11 o’clock, midwinter. His clothes were getting thinner and he needed that money to make it till warmer weather. With his eyes cast down, he almost missed the red, green, and black mass in the snow to his left.

Keyword, almost. After doing a double take, Jason checked his surroundings. This time searching for pointy black ears and a cape, rather than shady punks looking for an easy target to mug. Finding no Bat-men in sight he stared down at Robin. Jason knew it did not mean there was no Batman, but he also thought Batman would be helping Robin if he was in the area with Robin in this condition.

And this condition is to say, _bad_ , judging by the fact that he lay unmoving facedown in the snow of a dirty backstreet in Crime Alley.

Cautiously, Jason nudged Robin with his toe. He was unresponsive.

Jason could leave. If he was smart he would walk away right now and not get tangled up in whatever Batman and Robin had going on at the moment. He felt like getting involved with people who went out fighting crime at night whilst wearing underwear on the outside of their clothes is exactly how to get yourself killed. Maybe Robin is just pretending and as soon as Jason tried to help him he’d jump up and beat Jason up for everything he’d ever stole and sold illegally. If he was smart he’d walk away right now. Yes. He’s gonna walk away and pretend he never saw Robin there, just like it might’ve been if he walked with his eyes on his toes like a good little street rat.

...Why hasn’t he walked away yet?

Sighing, Jason steeled his courage and rolled Robin over. He didn’t look any better from the front. Robin was shivering and his eyes were half lidded. Jason tried to get his temperature but he just felt cold. He tried to remember what he’d read about hypothermia when researching the deadly things he might encounter after his mom died. Shivering- shivering was good. It’s a sign that his body is at least still trying to warm up.

Jason had to warm him up. Lucky for Robin, he’d decided to collapse only one building away from the one he’d been squatting in. Jason grabbed his feet to drag him through the snow, but promptly dropped them when Robin yelped in pain. Alright, it wasn’t like Jason had never splinted any broken bones before. Looking around for a solution, he saw that the plastic lid of a dumpster had broken off under the weight of the snow. It was very sticky and it reeked of that specific dumpster smell, but it made for a decent sled and he would not have to pull on Robin’s injured leg. 

Jason pushed open the door of the empty building he’d been squatting in. It was the heavy metal door of an employee’s entrance, but the lock had long since been broken. Immediately inside was a small room, with Jason’s old faded red and white quilt folded in the corner. His mom Catherine had told him she got the quilt as a child, and it was one of the only things he had left of his old apartment and his mother. He opened the quilt and wrapped it around Robin. He took off the cold and wet outer layers of his armour and debated taking off his mask too; it looked like Robin might have a black eye underneath, but the rumors of the masks electrocuting those who tried to remove them made him hesitate. Jason decided that he didn’t want to risk it.

Now Jason had no electric blankets or anything that would be just as helpful right now to speak of, so he just splinted Robin’s leg and curled up close, wrapping his arms around Robin’s torso, holding him tightly. This is all for medical reasons, of course. If Robin didn’t need to warm up and fast, Jason would not be this cuddly, despite the fact that no one had hugged him since his mom got really bad, and that Robin might be the only person alive Jason thought could be truly altruistic.

Robin was unconscious, so for right now Jason could pretend he was hugging someone who cared about him, for no other reason than to comfort and show love.

0==[]:::::::::::::>

Dick woke up slowly. At first he thought he was dreaming. Arms reached around him in a comfortable embrace, and he lay on a cushion that felt like a pile of blankets.

Maybe the arms could be Wally, but they were much too small and thin. And the room smelled. Dick looked down at himself, he was wearing an old red hoodie, and the fuzzy blackness of the top of someone’s head rested on his chest. It was nice.

Even slower than he came to, he remembered last night. Bruce and Alfred were out of town, and he got into a fight with a group of low level thugs. Some of the tech they had knocked out his own, and his hologlove needed to reboot. He broke his leg jumping off a two story building, he had rolled to absorb the impact but something went wrong. He was lucky to only have one break. Dick didn’t remember much after that.

Dick checked his wrist. His computer was still two and a half hours from being done, which meant he has a five-ish hour memory gap, give or take a few minutes. Which meant it was about 2 o’clock in the morning. There wasn’t much he could do. He could try to get home, but he honestly didn’t want to leave the kid and the room, or jump across several blocks of rooftops with a broken leg.

He found himself staring at the kid who had presumably rescued him. He had semi long shaggy black hair, like he hadn’t had a proper haircut in a long time, and he looked too thin and very pale. Dark eyelashes fluttered in his sleep.

Dick looked around the room, there wasn’t much, and it was small. Only two empty water bottles, a wooden crate, a ratty old backpack, and a tire iron leaning against the wall. Dick looked again at the kids skinny arms. _Oh._

He wrapped his wide cape around the two of them, and settled in to sleep some more.

Dick remembered a lullaby his mom used to sing to him, after a long day of travelling or performances. He softly sung the words and rubbed the knots out of the kid’s back, who snuggled closer.

0==[]:::::::::::::>

“Your watch thing is ringing.”

“Huh?” Robin rubbed his eyes, or tried to, but stopped when he realised his mask was in the way.

“The computer thingamajig in your glove. Make it stop, it’s annoying.”

Dick blinked. The face was settled into a dramatic frown, but the rest of the boy was situated no farther away than the last time he woke up. But indeed, his hologlove was making a light chiming sound, the notification sound for a completed reboot. Robin yawned and fumbled for his wrist. He looked down while he typed a message to Wally, _Come pick me up, please <3_, and sent him his location.

“What are you doing?”

Dick beamed. “Texting a friend.” He said.

The kid stiffened. Out of excitement or fear, it was hard to tell. “Batman?” He asked.

Robin shook his head. “No. Batman isn’t in town at the moment.”

The kid relaxed.

“Hey.” Robin said. “What’s your name?”

The kid looked up at Robin’s face for a long moment, before he mumbled, “Jas’n.” And yawned.

Dick smiled again. “Hi Jason, I’m Robin.”

“I know.” Jason bit out. He just wanted to go back to sleep. It was still four in the goddamn morning. Dick understood the sentiment, his head pounded painfully from whatever happened last night, and his swollen leg didn’t feel any better. But he knew Wally and possibly Barry would be along soon, and so he propped himself against the wall, even with Jason protesting the movement.

He protested too, when Dick hugged him close and carded though his hair, but there was no emphasis behind any of the complaints and they both knew it.

Two minutes and twelve seconds later, the Flash poked his head in the door, and then opened it fully. Kid Flash stood behind him, already babbling to Dick in full speedster fashion, but he cut off abruptly when he saw Jason attached to Dick like a koala.

Jason sprang back away from Robin when the spectators showed up, and Dick frowned at the loss of warmth.

Wally’s mouth opened and closed several times, before he settled for, “Oh my god. You’re just as bad as B.”

Dick faked an offended look, “I am not!”

Wally raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “You want to adopt the child. You can’t fool me.”

Jason squawked. Dick remained silent, which was all the answer anyone needed.


End file.
